


Adopted By An Orcess

by SlutWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Big Cock, Cock Worship, Deep throat, F/M, Gokkun, Huge Breasts, Hung Shota, Incest, Lactation, Large Ass, MILF, Milking, Muscle, Oral, Orc, Rimming, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutWriter/pseuds/SlutWriter
Summary: Jake, a human boy orphaned since birth, thinks that his young life is finished when his wagon is attacked by orc savages. However, things don't go quite as he expected... and he finds himself in the care of a boisterous, doting, and horny orc matron!
Comments: 9
Kudos: 164





	Adopted By An Orcess

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a commission.

_ “Take the goods n’ bash the rest.” _

Jake blinked, but his swimming vision didn’t clear. His small body was pinned to the ground. The horse-drawn wagon that he’d been riding in had overturned; the spinning of wheels and the thundering of hooves had preceded a splintering of wood denoting mortal damage to the conveyance.

He had been thrown bottom over tea kettle, his meager belongings becoming airborne along with them and mixing in a chaotic spin cycle. He had the strange sensation of being weightless amid the braying of alarmed horses and the cries of battle… and then it all came crashing down. His small body, dressed only in a knee-length frock, slamming down into the dirt and grass as the wagon broke apart.

The wind had been knocked out of him - first by the impact, and then by large pieces of the wagon’s sideboards as they came down atop him, pinning his legs. Part of the wagon’s disintegrating axle banged against his head, opening a cut on his brow and leaving him dazed. And everywhere there was the smell of earth and smoke. Fire arrows, shot from cover, had initiated the attack.

_ I’m gonna die _ , thought Jake, a very mature thought for a boy of only thirteen years. Or maybe it was twelve? He’d been raised at Barnabas Orphanage, and he wasn’t quite sure how old he was. One thing  _ was _ for sure - he didn’t believe he was going to get much older. That gruff voice, calling for the taking of supplies and the slaying of everything else, could only have come from an orc bandit. 

All human boys in the frontier cities had heard the stories. The roving packs of deadly green-skinned warriors, killing for sheer love of battle. He heard more voices, recognizing the Old Man Barnabas instantly even through the muffling of wagon panels and the crackling of burning wood. “Now hold on. Mercy, have mercy. We’ve come to spread the Good Word, a missionary, like. You’ve killed my watchman- auuuuggh!”

The swing of an axe, the sound of impact on flesh, and a cry being cut short. Jake let his body relax, resigning himself. His exhalation of breath blew a strand of brown hair away from his forehead - but not all of it. Some of his hair was matted against his skin, stuck there by blood from his brow. His narrow chest rose and fell under his orphan’s frock, the cheap and standard uniform of Barnabas’ orphanage. The toes of his dainty feet wiggled and then grew still.

He heard looting, barked orders in a guttural language -  _ urgaz sol zak akul _ ! and felt footfalls. Any moment he knew the axe could come whistling down. He couldn’t bear to look. And then, after what seemed like an eternity, the quality of light coming through his shut eyelids darkened and he knew something - someone - was standing over him. 

“This one is alive,” came the gruff voice. The same deep and terrifying one that had given the earlier order. Jake steeled himself for death. A tough reality for a small boy to bear, but life as an orphan hadn’t been all that great, and he’d become accustomed to seeing the ugly side of things. But then, another voice broke in.

“Why, it’s just a child!” This voice was different. It was low as well, but smoother, and feminine. Jake imagined that if a human woman intentionally let her voice drop a register, it might sound like this. An orc woman, then - and an upset one, by the sound. “Just what do you think you’re doing with that axe?”

“Is this one a male, or a female?” the gruff male voice replied. “It’s so hard to tell with these pink-skins.”

“What do you care, Tul?”

“A female would fetch a fine price. But a male-”

There was a growling noise from the other, then, low and aggressive. “Don’t you dare!” she said. “This one has done nothing.”

Now, the gruff male voice seemed equally annoyed. “Grelda, he trespasses on our lands. Even now our large camps are infested with his kind, trading with them. The warbands of old cannot weaken.” Then, a pause. “Perhaps, since the loss of your son,  _ you _ have weakened in your-”

Angry steps. A purring growl. A greater shadow hanging over him. Jake trembled. “I’ll show you ‘weakened’!” the female voice roared, and he could hear the heft of a mighty axe as it whistled through the air.    
  
Jake, thinking his time had come, fainted dead away.

* * *

He did not expect ever to wake again, but wake he did. The first thing he felt was a damp cloth pressed against his brow, and the firmness of a stone slab holding up his outstretched body as he lay flat on his back. He heard echoes and dripping, smelled dampness. A cave?

Jake opened his light-brown eyes and blinked away the blurriness. Quickly, the face of a doting orcess came into focus. Amber-eyed, with two poky incisors extended out past her bottom lip. She had wild black hair, shaved on the sides but flowing and braided up top, trailing down further than he could see. She was well-muscled; above the corset-like leather wrap she wore he could see her collarbone and shoulders, honed from battle. And, the hallmark of her kind, she had scars here and there, including one splitting her left eyebrow right down the middle. Still, he was surprised how beautiful she was, considering the stories he’d heard of orcish savagery.

“There you are,” she said, and her voice had that low register. “I wasn’t sure you’d ever wake up.” She wrung out a cloth and dipped it back into a nearby bowl, wetting it, before returning it to his brow. “My name is Grelda. You’ll have a fine warrior’s scar up here,” she went on. “The females will go wild for it, trust me.”

“Huh?” Jake groaned. She wiped the cloth down his cheek and then over his chest, and he realized that his orphan’s frock was gone. Replacing it was a simple fur-lined blanket which covered him from waist to feet against the cave’s damp chill. “Where are the-”

“All dead,” the orcess said, gravely. “The old man and the fellow he hired.” She patted the rag on Jake’s head again. “Were they your comrades? Close kin?” Jake shook his head wearily and the orcess nodded. “I didn’t think so. I know a slave when I see one.”

“I’m not a slave,” Jake said, barely believing he was even having this conversation. Besides, was that even true? Old Man Barnabas had treated him like a slave, making him toil in shoe factories and sewing houses and pocketing the profits from cheap orphan labor. “But… I thought I was dead.”

Grelda shook her head and went to wet the rag again. Jake followed her body as it twisted and moved, and saw that the fur-lined battle corset she wore was nearly bursting at the rough stitches, especially near the area of her bust. He swallowed thickly. Whoever she was, and whatever her intent, Grelda had the biggest, greenest pair of boobs Jake had ever seen! They were so prominent that her large nipples were visible as outlines through the thick leather, each one the size of one of his hands!

“The orc who wished you dead was slain by my axe,” Grelda said gravely, and her face went dark as if lost in unwanted memory. “He thinks too little of taking the life of a child!” But then, as quickly as those dark feelings had flooded to her face, they were gone, and she was smiling again with her stubby fangs. “But do not worry. I will protect you, as a matron should!”

“Protect me?” Jake suddenly felt rather vulnerable as she moved the wet rag over his brow and upper body. “B-but, I’m a human!” He gulped as she leaned in at this assertion, her enormous breasts piling up on the edge of the stone slab and against the side of his body. They were soft and warm.

“All the more reason!” she replied, strangely chipper for a low-voiced savage woman. “You humans with your fair skins and delicate bodies, would never survive out here on your own. So, I must train you as a warrior, and make sure your body grows strong!” She flexed one of her biceps good-naturedly, and then reached down beside the slab and produced a drinking horn carved from a large tusk, tilting it back against her lips, swallowing, and then wiping her mouth with one forearm because utterly a hearty exhale of satisfaction. 

She tilted the horn toward his mouth, and Jake shrank back slightly wriggling his body away an inch or two. “Come on,” she said. “A true orc warrior enjoys a good drink! And this krellberry wine will dull the pain and warm the blood!” She waggled the drinking horn and then, as if to prove it was safe, lifted it back to her lips and took another chug. Jake started to get the impression that Grelda did her share of wine-drinking. When she offered the horn again, he closed his eyes and opened his mouth reluctantly as she poured it into his mouth. It was astoundingly, overpoweringly fruity and bitter and his head swam immediately as he coughed out a wheeze. “Auunngh!” he moaned. “That stuff is poison!”

But Grelda only laughed and ran a hand affectionately over his brown hair. “An orc warrior must drink as well as he fights!” she explained.

“But I’m not an orc!” Jake whined, lifting his hands in bewilderment.

Grelda only waved a hand at him. She had large gold hoops in her ears that jangled as she moved, soaking the rag again. She rose to a standing position, and for the first time he saw her legs, shapely and muscled. Beneath the fur-lined bottom of her corset she wore a tight-fitting loincloth, also lined with fur, leading down to leather knee-boots. She walked to the foot of his stone ‘bed’ and he saw her buttocks working like two large, round, matronly hocks of ham beneath their wrappings. 

_ Her butt is just as enormous as her boobs _ , he thought.  _ Are all orc women like this?  _ The tales he’d heard from other frontier boys had pegged orc women as ugly hags who liked to throw human boys into their cooking pots. Yet any further boyish ogling on his part was put on hold and replaced with alarm as she stripped away the blanket around his legs, tossing it aside… and leaving him totally bare against the stone. Again, he gave a quavering, boyish cry -  _ wauuuugh! _ \- and moved to cover himself with his small hands, puritanical modesty having been drummed into him by the clergy of the human cities since he was very young.

Yet he could not completely cover himself, having been blessed with something extremely special down there, and this quality immediately caught Grelda’s attention, her eyes lighting up like the cave’s wall-torches. “By the axe of Agravor!” she gasped. “This must be a sign from the gods that I was right!” Jake tried to defend his penis from further inquiry by clutching his hands tight over as much of the shaft as he could - but he had no defense against being gripped by the waist and, like a large doll, lifted bodily up from the slab and into the air!

Grelda was tall - nearly six feet, it seemed, and strong enough to hold the young human boy effortlessly aloft with extended arms as she stared directly at his crotch, suspending it at the level of her eyes, letting his legs dangle down. “Let it fall free,” she ordered. “It should be your pride, not something to keep hidden!”

“B-but-”

“My boy, obey me!” she barked, with such matronly energy that Jake felt a twinge of longing, having never had a mother of his own. Sheepishly, and feeling like the child he was being lifted and manhandled, he separated his hands and let them hang at his sides.

_ Flop. _

Grelda’s amber eyes flashed and widened like lusty lanterns, doing everything but filling up with heart-shapes. “Well, boar’s balls!” she cried. “It’s huge!”

And so it was. Though only a scamp by comparison to his tall and powerful female benefactor, Jake nonetheless had a long, smooth, wrist-thick length of penis dangling down from the place where his slender thighs came together. This feature - a constant source of embarrassment - had appeared seemingly out of nowhere in the prior couple of years, and the boy had constantly wondered when he would get the rest of the grown-up features that went with it, such as wide shoulders, a deep voice, or a sprouting-up in height. Unfortunately, until that moment he’d remained scrappy and cute. “It’s not my fault!” Jake cried, his cheeks blushing furiously. “I don’t know why it’s like that!”

Grelda leaned in closer and licked her lips. “This is worthy of a true orc warchief!” she exclaimed, looking up and down the hanging shaft, the large and spongy head of which was as large as Jake’s fist, and bouncing against the inside of his knees as it dangled side to side. “You should be full of pride to be so large!” She stared at it intently, biting her lip, and Jake could smell the wine on her breath… and feel the heat of it, too!

“But... I’m… not an orc!” Jake objected, and Grelda let out a deep and bellowing laugh that caused her breasts to bounce and shake.

“Not an orc? But that penis is worthy of the great warfathers! You will take many wives, and sire many children!” She laughed and hugged him tightly and affectionately, squeezing his body against her huge breasts as she held him aloft. Jake bit his lip as he felt his penis pressed directly against the muscles of her abdomen, causing a twinge of pleasure. “You are an orphan no longer!”

She sat him down on the edge of the stone slab, his pert bottom pressed against the stone, and then knelt down, bringing her face to eye level with his soft, pink shaft and balls before extending a hand and using her palm to lift and gauge the feel of his testicles, letting the big, heavy nuts pour over her fingers and droop over the sides. “So swollen and round!” Grelda gasped, and again Jake felt a tingling. He bit his lip cutely as his brown hair fell over his brow and his toes curled, and then he felt a strange sensation as Grelda leaned in and pressed her ear directly against his nutsack, listening to its two curved, egg-shaped inhabitants.

“W-what are you doing?” Jake said, alarmed.

“It’s the duty of a matron to make sure her son is producing lots of healthy semen!” Grelda explained, and Jake’s eyes went wide.

“S-son?!” 

She turned her head and pressed her nose against his balls and rubbed it, making him clench his teeth as she inhaled deeply. When she looked up, she looked intoxicated, like an oracle inhaling revelatory vapors. “Nnngh! I can smell it! Your warseed is so thick and healthy… the scent comes right through!” She pressed her pointed, hoop-decorated ear in again. “And I can hear the sound of more and more being squeezed out!”

Jake’s penis had risen from totally flaccid to poking out over her shoulder at a forty-five degree angle, looking shamefully large for his precociously-small body. He planted his palms on the stone and leaned back slightly, totally nude, his heart beating faster and faster. His strange orc rescuer seemed totally voracious… and much as he admired her huge boobs and butt, his years of street-urchinry hadn’t given him any hands-on experience! 

“You must be so backed up!” Grelda breathed, reaching out to grip his shaft, her fingers firm from wrapping the haft of her battle axe. “Well, let mommy take care of you!” She raised up slightly and placed her full lips against the head of his penis, killing it lovingly at first before parting them and letting his thick meat slide into her mouth. Jake winced at first, expecting the scraping of her stubby fangs against his knob, but she swallowed him expertly and without friction. He moaned out in a high pitched voice as he felt the tight constriction of her throat, devouring the first half of his twelve inches, a length that looked even larger when compared to his small body. Embarrassing as it was, it felt… amazing!

_ Slrrrrch! Slrrrrk! Gllrrrrrk! _ Grelda’s throat struggled with his size as she forced her mouth down as low as it would go, and she was gasping as she pulled her mouth off, looking at Jake’s towering, swollen pipe like a spit-slick combatant she had to defeat. “So thick!” she growled, grimly, then looked up at Jake, framing him in view with the fat bridges of saliva that connected his cock and her mouth. “You must grab my hair!” she instructed, not-unkindly. “And swear an oath that you will conquer my throat like the warlords of old!”

_ Do orc moms really do this sort of thing with their sons? _ Jake thought, as she gripped his wrist and moved his hand to plunge into her wild black. It was tangled, braided in parts, and carried the same intoxicating scent as her body; this was the first interaction he’d ever had with any mother, surrogate or otherwise, and he couldn’t help but be drawn to the feeling of intimacy. All Old Man Barnabas had ever wanted to teach him was how to beg for copper coins to fill the orphanage’s coffers.

“I… I’ll conquer your throat like… the warlords of old!” he wailed, squinting his eyes shut, and though his young voice did little to make it sound convincing, the gash above his eyebrow did at least lend him a bit of barbarian energy.

“Now, pull my mouth onto you, harshly!” Grelda prompted, and Jake did as he was told, taking a fistful of hair and pulling her down until he could feel that wonderful snugness again, the feeling of throat, straining to take his size. It felt even better than before. He kept pushing, and soon, he felt the warmth of her insides along the entire length of his shaft, her nose hissing breaths against his pubis, and her tongue wiggling in the furrow his balls. She’d managed to swallow the entire thing… and then, he felt more unspeakable warmth and pressure on his balls. Grelda was pressing her huge breasts together near her chin, massaging his sack like a mother hen trying to warm some valuable eggs!

“Ah… I’m… I’m…” he stammered. She shoved her face downward even more, and Jake threw his head back, teary eyed and overwhelmed as he buried both hands in her hair, his back arching and his hips thrusting upward out of instinct. There was actually an audible noise of moving semen as his first-ever orgasm unplugged the built-up semen in his balls and ejected it as a thick, chunky stream of cum, straight down Grelda’s spasming throat. Soon he was clinging to her head, toes wiggling, narrow chest pressed against her forehead, gripping tight handfuls of her hair.  _ Sploooooooooooooort _ .

She made a satisfied noise, and then her throat started to slowly work as Jake settled back onto the stone shelf, withdrawing his cock until his heavy knob was filling her mouth and much of the shaft was slick and glistening in the air.  _ Gulp. Gulp. _ She swallowed three times, then four, before pulling her mouth off with a pop and wiping her lower lip with the back of one fur-bracered forearm. Then, she opened her mouth and uttered a satisfied belch!

“What a huge amount!” Grelda gasped. “Was your human mother not tending to your male pride, to have built up so much?”

“I don’t have a mother,” Jake sulked, his shoulders slumping. It was a story he’d told many times, but never in such strange circumstances. His embarrassed face was also tinted with frustration at being at the mercy of this strange orc woman. “And human moms don’t do that kind of stuff!”

“Hmmph! No wonder your males are so weak!” Grelda said, shaking her head as she held one hand to her muscled midriff, as if feeling the bounty of semen within. “I’ll make sure all your male parts are working properly, so you can have many strong warrior sons and fertile daughters!”

“I don’t care about that stuff!” Jake tried to explain, but she was already rising from her kneeling position with a determined look on her face. The boy didn’t know whether to be glad that a female authority figure was finally taking some interest in him, or frightened at what that interest might lead to. His knees knocked together as he spoke, looking down sheepishly, very aware of the heavy, throbbing penis that was still laying half-hard and fat on his thighs. “Thanks for saving me from that wagon, but… maybe if you just drop me off at one of the towns near here-”

She shook her head resolutely. “You’ll come with me, to learn the ways of a true orc son!” she announced, gripping her battle axe to emphasize the point. “And if anyone has a problem with it, I’ll cut them in half.” Jake would have been touched if he wasn’t also at a complete loss to figure out what this new life might be like. An orc son? But he wasn’t an orc!

Grelda reached out and took hold of his upper arm, turning his torso forty-five degrees in each direction as she looked on with a critical eye. “You’re a bit scrawny - but that’s just because of your bad human habits,” she judged. “I’ll whip you into shape! And, of course, I just clean you, in the tradition of our tribe.” She gave him a sweet smile, and Jake, in spite of his apprehension, couldn’t help but imagine a nice, hot bath in a bubbling swing, letting his wagon-crash-weary bruises soak away, while the orcess moved in and out of the water with her huge breasts and big green rear end swaying side to side.

“S-sure, that’d be… whaaagh!” His sentence was cut in half as she gripped him aggressively and rolled him face-down on the stone, that bed-like shelf carved from rock, before hauling his hips up to leave him on his hands and knees. Red-faced and aware that his bottom was showing, along with his big, hanging balls and penis, Jake looked desperately back over his shoulder. “W-wait!”

Her hands clapped down on his buttocks, taking a groping handful of each one. “The perfect mix of softness and firmness!” Grelda judged. “Any orc mother would be proud!” She wound up and gave his bubbly boy-butt a spanking, sending it a-jiggling for a moment and making his eyes bug out comically.

“That’s-”

Before he could say more, he felt her hot breath against his exposed anus, and a milking hand drawing downward on his long, thick cock. “Waaaagh!” Jake gasped, his fingers gripping at the stone while Grelda nuzzled her face into his cheeks, kissing his bottom, nibbling at it affectionately, and then trailed her tongue over his balls and up the protruding, strong root of his perineum before tickling it around his hairless, blushing anus.

“Mmm… this is how orc mothers take care of our future warlords!” Grelda breathed, planting more worshipful kisses on his fair-skinned and smooth behind, and then pressing her lips against his asshole, extending her tongue to slide inside, making hungry moaning noises as she lewdly attended to him and scraped her tongue against the walls of his bowels.

Jake squinted his eyes shut and made high-pitched moaning noises, pressing his cheek against the stone, as she aggressively tended to him without a trace of shame. His cock, even after cumming so recently, unfurled to full hardness that almost caused it to reach the stone slab, aided by her milking, motherly strokes. “Mmm, that’s it,” she cooed in her low voice, removing her wet mouth from his ass to speak. “It’s a mother’s sworn ancestral promise, to make sure her boys produce the best seed!” She moved back in and sealed her mouth around him, spreading his cheeks with two splay-fingered hands as his erect cock slapped his belly and dripped pre-cum all over the slab.

_ Slrrrp. Succc. Slooooorrp. _ Jake felt like his penis was nearly fit to burst as she swabbed his depths with her tongue and attacked his anus with her elongated, suctioning mouth. After nearly a minute of this treatment, his body trembled and his eyes rolled back as a solid eruption of pre-seed sprayed out of his cocktip, soaking the stone as if he were pissing, and showing no sign of letting up. Grelda gasped and reached for her drinking horn, taking the tusk-carved receptacle and bringing it up to catch the flow, letting Jake fill it to the brim as she reached with her other hand and milked him.

She watched with unmistakable motherly pride as his copious cum-spraying spilled over the edge, letting him subside before bringing it to her lips and tilting it back, lewdly drinking her fill with as much gusto as she’d shown drinking wine. “Aaaaagh!” she gasped, wiping her lips again with the familiar fur lining of her bracer. “A boy with such strong essence is destined for greatness!” She swallowed, rubbed her belly, and then burped again.

Meanwhile, Jake was slumped face-down on the slab, looking dazed. His cock was still painfully hard, and his balls were throbbing, as if the cum within was aching to get out! Yet the events of the day had robbed him of almost all of his energy. As it was, he felt powerless to move. It was Grelda who stepped back up to the side of the slab and turned him over on his back, his bouncing up and then slapping down on his narrow chest again, looking larger than ever - maybe as many as thirteen thick inches, reaching all the way up to between his nipples.

First, he saw only the dank cave ceiling and its many stalactites. Then, all was blotted out by Grelda’s round, muscled, and matronly bottom as she stood up on the slab and straddled him. Jake was reminded of the impending finale he’d felt when he sensed an axe was about to fall - this seemed no less imposing. Her muscled, battle-hardened gluteal cheeks had been stripped bare of furs, and now he was looking up at olive-skinned, sweat-glistening ass globes and meaty vaginal folds!

“I can’t allow you to keep so much essence stuck in your balls!” Grelda explained, looking down at him over her shoulder. Her back was muscled and sported several scars that were lighter-colored than her green skin, with her braided hair falling down between her shoulder blades. Her huge boulder tits, also now denuded of furs and armor, were large enough to be seen from directly behind her, as hemispheres on either side of her torso. She squatted down, accentuating her rear, making it loom like two massive green moons, as she reached down and took hold of Jake’s rock-hard penis, building the throbbing head to her sopping, steaming entrance.

“That’s it,” she breathed. “Let mother take care of you!” She sank down; Jake had thought her mouth and throat had been hot, but  _ this _ was hotter - a channel of unbelievable wetness and pressure and milking suction. He felt the sensation of his big, hard pole parting her insides - squeezing in between muscles and membranes, making a home for itself! He cried out, biting his lip.

She took him all the way to his base; her body looming massively over his with thick thighs, muscled legs and biceps, the size difference totally obscene. Her buttocks pressed down on his abdomen for just a moment, letting him feel her weight - and then she rose, bouncing her hips up, before sinking back down, and repeating the motion. The rhythmic sounds of her bouncing started to echo in the cave -  _ whop, whop, whop, whop, whop _ \- her ass was strong but also jiggling enough to jiggle and clap on his belly.

“Put your hands on my ass and squeeze!” Grelda ordered, sounding breathy as she impaled herself on Jake’s long, smooth boycock. “You must learn to conquer, and savor a female’s bounty as you wish!” Jake didn’t know much about conquering, but caught up in the moment, it was easy for him to obey. He enjoyed the feeling of her pulsing, flexing, bouncing butt cheeks in his small hands, groping her flesh as much as he could, all but pulling her downward into the next stroke.

“From now on… nnngh… mommy will… take care of you… every day… and… raise you… into a… great warrior!” Grelda grunted, her own voice growing hoarse and broken as her climax approached. She took as bow-legged a squatting stance as she could, giving her ‘son’ as clear a view of her exposed hole and bouncing ass-globes as she could, taking every inch of his large cock on every downstroke, letting it knock the wind out of her! 

When she came, it would have frightened Jake - if hadn’t been in the middle of cumming himself. Grelda leaned her head back, arched her spine, bracing her hands on either side of him, and howled mightily at the ceiling, enjoying a bone-rattling warrior-gasm from the cunt-churning of Jake’s long and turgid pipe. As for the boy, the last remaining cum in his balls was propelled deep into Grelda’s pussy with great force, filling her up until the remainder was spilling back out. They tensed together, spasmed together and, when they were spent, for a moment she rested all of her weight on him, before hearing his wheezing gasps of distress and lifting herself off.

Jake’s face was blank with dazed, overwhelmed exhaustion as she patted his sweating brow, brushing his hair away from the healing gash above his right eyebrow, doting on him with what was obviously a mother’s love. Shortly, the exhausted boy drifted off to sleep, and Grelda sat with him, making sure nothing was amiss, for quite a long while.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

“Bring me meat, mother!” Jake growled, speaking as he’d been taught, crossing his arms imperiously by the fire, eyes shut. He was wearing a fur-lined leather helmet with boar tusks poking out of each side; though it was still a little too large and sat crookedly on his head. The gash above his eyebrow had settled into a thin scar, now covered with red battle-paint. Instead of the frock he’d once worn at the orphanage, he was clothed in a leather loincloth, along with fur-lined boots, bracers, and vest of boar pelts.

_ BONK! _

Grelda held out the huge haunch of meat perhaps too enthusiastically, it knocked Jake over backwards. The meat was still on the bone, and the portion was so large that it was actually larger than Jake’s head. The boy’s voice quickly went from a gruff orc imitation to his more natural human whine. “Ouuch! Why are you giving me something that big!?” he complained. “I couldn’t eat that in a million years!”

“You must develop a warrior’s appetite!” Grelda assured him, sitting cross-legged next to the fire, and to the boy who now considered himself her adopted son. He took the massive cut of meat gingerly, wondering how to even open his mouth and begin to devour something so big, and shrugged his shoulder sheepishly. Apparently he still had a lot to learn about being an orc. Taking a deep breath, Jake opened his mouth wide (his incisors had started to take on a telltale semi-fang shape) and made a gnarling, animalistic noise as he tore a huge mouthful of meat and started to chew.

Grelda poured herself a horn full of wine and laughed uproariously, proud of her son’s effort. She had already sent word to her sisters to come and join her, to aid with his ‘training’, and she expected the next few weeks to be very enjoyable indeed. 


End file.
